


kick in the chest

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, post TK getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Carlos just wants TK to wake up.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	kick in the chest

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the one where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself

Carlos didn’t think. Not really. Later, he wouldn’t even be able to explain what it was he had done.

All he knew was that TK was hurt. He was lying in that bed, unmoving, unwaking, and Carlos couldn’t take it. He stroke TK’s hair away from his face and wished for a miracle. He wished TK hadn’t been shot, hadn’t been hurt at all. He wished that TK would wake up.

The next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling of TK’s hospital room in a bed all his own. He was lightheaded and his chest felt like he’d been kicked by a horse. Or, he supposed, like he’d been shot.

Carlos pressed a hand to his chest to find the injury. There was none. What was more surprising was that nothing stopped his movement. There were no wires or tubes coming out of him. He was fine. 

“Hey,” TK’s voice greeted timidly. Carlos nearly snapped his neck turning to look at him. He was in the same bed as before but he was sitting up now, his color back in his cheeks. “How are you feeling?”

Carlos blinked. “Like I’ve been shot. How are you?”

TK shrugged. Carlos felt the pull in his chest at the motion. “I’m fine.” He tried to smirk. “You’re better than any drug.”

Carlos wasn’t sure he liked that sound of that, considering TK’s history. He also wasn’t sure he liked the look on TK’s face. “TK?” 

“Did you know?” TK asked, his fingers picking at the threads of his blanket. “Did you, did you feel it happen?”

Carlos shook his head but TK still wasn’t looking at him. “No,” he answered honestly. “I didn’t know and I didn’t feel it happen. I didn’t even realize until I woke up.” He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Someone had removed his gun belt but otherwise he was untouched. “I just wanted you to be okay.”

TK made a noise of disbelief. “You wanted me to be so okay you took on my gunshot wound. Right.”

Carlos eased himself off of his bed and took the two short steps to TK’s. Slowly, giving TK time to tell him no, he sat on the edge. It hurt but knowing he was physically fine helped him shut it out. “TK,” he said quietly. TK still didn’t look up. “TK,” he tried again, keeping his voice soft and even. Slowly TK picked his eyes up until they met Carlos’. “I care about you, Tyler. And I couldn’t stand to see you hurt and in pain. You-” he stopped. “You wouldn’t wake up. And all I wanted was for you to open your eyes. I didn’t know that I could take your pain, I didn’t know that we were-” TK closed his eyes and looked away so Carlos ate the word: _soulmates_. “But I’m not going to apologize for it working. I’m not sorry that we’re- that I’m in a position to help you. I can’t be sorry for that.” He reached out and gently cupped TK’s cheek, his thumb stroking gently until TK looked at him again. “It’s really nice to see those pretty eyes.” 

TK made a somewhat strangled sound before fisting Carlos’ uniform and pulling him close. He pressed his lips to Carlos’ quickly, a peck more than a kiss, and then pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t know what to say here,” he admitted warily.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Carlos promised him. His free hand was next to TK’s hip and he stretched his thumb out to rub gentle circles over the blanket. “We can talk later.”

“Yeah,” TK said slowly. “I like later.”

Carlos laughed and pulled away slightly. “Ok, then. Later it is.”

“Until then,” TK started.

“Tyler-” Carlos started to warn.

“Give me some of it back,” TK hurried to say. “I’m not kidding when I said you’re better than the drugs. I don’t want to- I don’t-”

Carlos understood. He wasn’t sure how to do it but he imagined the pain flowing like a river and let some of it back into TK. TK inhaled sharply when he felt it.

“Oh wow, okay,” he fell back onto the bed. “That’s- yeah.” He looked at Carlos. “I change my mind?” But he smiled. Carlos shook his head.

“You took the bullet, you can take the pain,” he told him, purposefully keeping his tone light.

“That’s what I always say,” Owen’s voice startled them both. He stood in the doorway, two coffee cups in his hand. “Officer Reyes, good to see you up and about.”

Carlos stamped down the flush that came to his cheeks as he accepted the second coffee cup. “I think it’s safe to say you can call me Carlos,” he replied.

Owen smiled. “Carlos, then. Feeling any better?”

Carlos shrugged. “I’m awake. I’m guessing that’s a step up from passed out.”

Owen chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I think I’d agree. They put you in a bed so you’d be comfortable but that’s it. You haven’t been admitted or anything.”

Carlos hadn’t even thought about that but it was good to know. He nodded.

“Where’s my coffee?” TK spoke up. Carlos and Owen both looked at him. His color was fading a little bit but otherwise he looked okay. Carlos held out his coffee.

“He’s really not supposed-” Owen started towards him.

TK took the cup and held it for about a second before his hand started shaking and he nearly dropped it. Carlos took it neatly from him before it could spill. “No,” he said simply. TK pouted but didn’t argue. 

As he settled back into his pillows Carlos turned to Owen. The older man was smiling. “I think I like you.”

“Good,” TK mumbled. “We’re stuck with him.” He tried and failed to hide the upturn of his lips. Carlos didn’t bother trying.


End file.
